Why Do You Hate Me?
by catastrophic-art
Summary: Kakuzu realizes that his actions towards Hidan may be even more extensive than he originally realizes. Please read, I have no talent with summaries! D: KakuHidan, KakuzuxHidan, YAOI, but NO lemon! Just some fluff. Rated T for language. :
1. Chapter 1

Hidan had been in a rather whiny mood; the rain had soaked through his cloak, and he couldn't go one minute without cursing the rain. Kakuzu had told Hidan numerous times to "just shut up and walk". Hidan thought differently (as always) and walked under the nearest tree and sat right there. Kakuzu stopped in his tracks, only giving a glance at him, his eyes murderous.

"Get up, Hidan. We need to get moving."

"Nah, I'm good right fucking here," he had said, a pout tugging at his lips. Kakuzu rolled his emerald eyes, doing his best to not punch Hidan's head off so soon. He was getting really pissed off since he had reattached it three times during this week alone. Hidan gave Kakuzu a challenging glare, almost say 'I dare you to say something back; just see what happens'.

It was that look that made Kakuzu near his breaking point. He couldn't stand the fact that Hidan could get away with _everything_, since Kakuzu had a short temper and could lose control and start beating the living shit out of anyone. The only issue: Hidan was immortal, _and _a masochist - it didn't work like that for him. He had to go to extreme measures to make Hidan feel any sort of fear. For Kakuzu, even the slightest amount was gratifying to him. "… Get up… _Now…_"

With his smirk slowly spreading to a smile, Hidan said the two words that crossed the line…

He gave a short laugh. "_Make_ me…"

Within a fraction of a second, Hidan was pinned to the tree, Kakuzu's hand firmly grasping the Jashinist's neck. His other hand was at his side, clenched in a fist. His knuckles were completely white, slightly trembling with uncontrollable rage. Hidan looked over Kakuzu's face, trying to find something that Kakuzu wasn't fully aware of. Kakuzu didn't care anymore - he was too consumed by his anger to give a shit.

Slowly, his grip tightened around the Jashinist's neck. Hidan fidgeted and squirmed for a little, but didn't give an honest effort. He was clearly mocking Kakuzu, trying to push him further. Kakuzu knew he was asking for it - he never did go farther that crushing his windpipe, but since the lesson had clearly not gotten through to him, it was time to try a different approach.

The popping sound that emerged from his throat wasn't as fulfilling as it had been any other time he did it. Hidan only gave a smirk, expecting to be dropped to the ground. After a few moments, he realized that Kakuzu wasn't letting go. His smirk faded, looking into emerald eyes. Kakuzu's grip tightened even more, causing Hidan's hands to shoot up to his throat and around Kakuzu's wrists. His confused gaze left, finally giving Kakuzu a wave of satisfaction.

Fear. There was plain and utter fear in his face.

With a swift turn of his wrist, a loud snap was heard from underneath his large hand. Hidan's eyes were wide with shock, and he finally realized what Kakuzu did to him. Kakuzu released his grip on his throat, and let the priest's limp body fall to the ground with a thud. Hidan's scythe, the cords for his weapon, and a lone pike fell also, scattering themselves around the ground. The priest lay on his right side, his eyes only slightly open.

Feeling his anger vent out was good, but still not enough. Picking up the discarded pike from the ground, he examined it, wiping off some of the stray pieces of dirt. He averted his eyes to the horrified violet eyes. With a small exhale, Kakuzu took the pike in his right hand and thrust it downward.

Red liquid poured out of Hidan's chest, staining the path that they had been walking on. The rain had been mixing with the blood around them, causing a bigger pool to appear. Kakuzu looked down on Hidan's glazed violet eyes. They slowly turn to Kakuzu's stare.

"Finally. Silence." Kakuzu turns and walks on, leaving Hidan alone on the road with a pike sticking right though his torso, stabbing both of his lungs and piercing through his heart.

In more ways then one.

**A/N: Wow... I cannot believe it! I am FINALLY submitting something! I try, I really do! The problem is that I am a perfectionist. A REALLY TERRIBLE, OVERDRAMATIC PERFECTIONIST! I want my stories to be perfect so that everyone will like them, and that they are good enough for my ridiculously high standards. :P**

**I [personally] think another issue is peer-editing. You gotta believe me when I tell you this, but: NO ONE, not even my closest friends, know I like this pairing, yaoi, or even Naruto in general (only by bestest bestest friend, sister and her bf knows the last part). It's is depressing to know that I cannot share this with anyone. My sis and her bf are COMPLETELY against yaoi and think its gross. I don't think that even if I explained it to them and said why it was great, they wouldn't accept me for it. It's sad, on my part. I want to post all of my art that I draw on deviantART and share it with all of the other KakuHidan fans out there, but I get worried that my sis will see it and really reject me for it... :(**

**Though, on the plus side, I found a way to buy my favorite books by the one and only author/doujinshika, RAUHREIF. It thrills me to no end to have 2 of her exceptional novels/doujin (BTW, I have My Dear 80 Years and Bloody Rain). :) See? There is a plus side to it. **

**Well, to keep this from going into a LONG LONG LONG rant, I just wanna say that I am finally relieved to post this. (... Even though I am not 100% happy with it... But the next chapter is longer, I promise!) Today happens to be my birthday and I decided to post it so I could remember what I started. I plan on definitely finishing this, but what I have for a pre-write isn't super-duper-awesome-tastic so far, and I want a deeper plot. :/ But maybe it'll be the same cliche ending that I don't want. Though I wish my story could be unique in it's own way, I'm EXTREMELY glad to say that there are enough KakuHidan fans out there to keep the ideas going. **

**Please review and tell me what you think - I really want to hear your feedback; that's what keeps me writing!**

**P.S. One last question, to all KakuzuHidan writers, what music do you listen to (if you even do so) while you are writing your stories? Feedback! :D **


	2. Chapter 2

The rain begins to pound harder against Kakuzu's hood, and he pulls out his hat and places it on his head. He was reminiscing in the newly obtained quiet. It would now be a peaceful journey to the next village, knowing now that there was no possible way to blow his cover. This was usually the case when Hidan didn't get a hotel that met _his _standards. If only he saw that Kakuzu had the obligated right to choose, seeing that _he_ had the wallet full of _his_ money.

Kakuzu finally let out a sigh, know that he would be content. It was nice to be a little less violent sometimes. The feeling that there was no whining or complaining in the near future was the best thing he could ask for right now.

Reluctantly giving the money to the man sitting at the check-in desk (after about 10 minutes of bargaining a price, of course), Kakuzu snatched the room key and followed the rows of rooms to his assigned number. Since this was the only hotel that this village had to offer, Hidan would have it easy on finding the whereabouts of his partner. Pushing the key in the lock, he turned the handle and walked inside.

Seeing that it was a poor village, the hotel was actually a lot better, compared to a lot of places him and Hidan had stayed. There was only one case Kakuzu could recall where Hidan had actually crawled out a window and slept outside, saying that the room was "just a plain pile of shit to even _consider _sleeping in, let alone having the fucking thought pass to even enter the damn building". Kakuzu shook his head, shaking the thoughts of Hidan out of his mind. Weird; he had never really remembered things like that. The only things he tried to remember were how to do the taxes correctly and where to find the next bounty. He shuddered to himself, closing the door behind him after staring blankly at the floor while thinking of the Jashinist.

Hidan and Kakuzu had a bit of a weird relationship. Hidan could go on and on and _on_ about what a "pile of shit" partner he was, or always yelling at the sky, "Why Jashin-sama, _why_ did I get placed with this… this _heathen!_". It's amazing how one man can be so… bi-polar as well.

A few hours had passed, and Kakuzu saw it fit to go out to get something to eat. Pulling a flyer from the nightstand, he read through it and decided to just get a small bento box. Kakuzu had sat down on the bed after ordering some food through room service (complementary, of course). Suddenly, he hears a knock on the door. Standing (and assuming it was the food), he opened the door to find those damnable huge violet eyes staring up at him.

Hidan's face was even more pale than usual. His side of his face and cloak was caked with dried blood and his sides each had a gaping hole from where the pike was pieced through him. His cloak was torn and soaked. Hidan looked down at the floor and brushed past Kakuzu. Kakuzu only closed the door and followed him with his eyes as Hidan went inside the bathroom. Kakuzu let out a sigh and sat down on the bed. After a few minutes, Hidan emerged from the bathroom, the blood now gone.

Hidan sat next to him, leaning slightly on his arm. Kakuzu didn't push him off this time - he mused that the Jashinist probably couldn't even breathe correctly, none the less sit properly. Kakuzu gave a blank stare down at the Jashinist, with a curious look. Hidan averted his gaze to Kakuzu's, with a questioning look as well. "… Kakuzu..?"

"Hm?"

"Why do you always wear your hood and mask inside all the time? I've never seen what's under that piece of shit…" Hidan said, looking at the black cloth.

Kakuzu's eyes widened, slightly, but he maintained composure and looked forward at the wall. "Why do you even care?"

Hidan closed his eyes for a moment,. "Well, I'm not sure myself, but it's just random fucking curiosity," he opened his eyes. "Seriously though, why do you wear it?"

The stitched-nin let out a breath. "I keep it on so people aren't afraid of what's underneath…" he said in a low voice.

"… What's underneath?" Hidan asked. Kakuzu _really _wanted to drop the subject, and he just wanted to be left alone about it. But Hidan could get through to him, only God knows how.

Kakuzu gave a small sigh, rolling his eyes. "Nothing of any real importance. Now if you wouldn't mind, I would like to let this-"

"But if it's 'nothing of any real importance', then why wear a fucking mask? If it's really no big deal, then why can't I fucking see it?" Hidan interrupted.

Kakuzu hated that - if he said one thing wrong, one bad choice of words, Hidan could use them and turn it against him. Sure, Hidan's skull is probably the most dense thing you could ever see; and not only was he the slowest attacker in Akatsuki, he was also the slowest thinker (okay, next to Tobi, but Kakuzu never counted him). Amazingly enough, he could manipulate your words against you and pry at you until you broke.

Hidan brought a hesitant hand to the corner of his mask. When he realized that Kakuzu wasn't making any move to stop this, Hidan pulled on it lightly. The mask removed easily. "Wow…"

"Okay, I can handle you looking at it, but you don't need to-"

"They're fucking amazing, 'Kuzu. Why do you hide them?" He asked quietly. _'Kuzu_… He hated that nickname… Hidan traced his fingers over each stitch, looking in total awe.

"Because I don't like to show my scars in public, and people don't like to see them in public either. Everyone gets what the want," he snapped. He snatched the mask back. "Besides, I think I have a choice if I would rather wear a mask or not."

"Well, you don't need to get all pissy with me. Geez, and I'm trying to be a better fucking person. At least I didn't call them ugly!" Hidan retorted.

Kakuzu rolled his eyes (again), and Hidan stood up, placing his hands on his hips. "Hidan, why do you have to be such a whiny bitch about everything? I mean, if I don't want to show my scars in public, I don't have to. It's _my _choice, not _yours_. God, you can be such a woman about things," Kakuzu said, standing and walking towards the bathroom.

Hidan's mouth was agape. "Oh, _I'm_ the woman? At least I'm not fucking self conscious about my appearance. I mean look at Kisame - he's a fish, Kakuzu; a fucking fish! He doesn't even care! Sasori's a puppet, Deidara has four mouths, and Zetsu is a fucking cannibalistic venus fly trap. There really isn't anything weirder than that!" Hidan raised his voice, throwing his arms in the air for effect. He always did that when he was trying to prove a point or something. Kakuzu slammed the door to the bathroom shut, causing the room to have a slight tremor.

"You really don't get it at all," Kakuzu said through the door.

"Hey, at least when your head rolls off your shoulders, you aren't still talking! That's the weirdest shit yet," Hidan sat defeated on the bed.

"… You're not ugly…" Hidan whispered. He leaned back on the bed, falling into the sheets and the pillows. He winced a little from his earlier wounds, but his sides were now barely a dull ache, thanks to his immortality. He slowly grabbed his rosary and brought it to his lips, closing his eyes in silent prayer. Once finished, he opened his eyes and stared blankly at the ceiling, thinking about why Kakuzu didn't think he understood. He believed understood perfectly - he was the black sheep of all of his friends… Wait… Hidan never really had any friends. He never got close to anyone; the idea that he injured himself (for his god, no less) was too astonishing to people of his village. Everyone tried to tell him that Jashin-sama didn't exist. Hidan felt his hands ball up into fists at the thought.

Hidan started thinking that this wasn't Kakuzu anymore; maybe Kakuzu didn't understand him. He didn't understand the kind of suffering he went through to prove to his village that Jashin-sama was in fact real. It definitely wasn't the pain he enjoyed - it was emotional, and a wound that can't be stitched up by Kakuzu's threads.

The most common misconception between him and his village (and possibly anybody who has seen him fight and - highly unlikely - lived) was how Jashinism and his rituals worked. People always assumed that Hidan enjoyed all types of pain. This, however, was incorrect. Since the pain was not shared with anyone else (via a ritual), The pain that would go through his body would be immense. He must be linked with his opponent during a ritual. Once him and his victim are connected, he is a living voodoo doll, and his curse would be set. The only reason he drags out his rituals longer than they needed to be was for the intense satisfaction he gains from them. Hidan surely believes that you can't get pain like that from anywhere else.

But that's beside the point.

Hidan placed a hand on his rosary again, clutching the symbol of his almighty god. He sighed, letting sleep overcome his senses.

Kakuzu came out of the bathroom about 15 minutes later, waking Hidan from his nap. He sat up and stretched, looking at Kakuzu.

Hidan smiled; he wasn't wearing the mask. Kakuzu took note of Hidan's smiling, and raised an eyebrow. "What are you smiling at?" He asked in a sharp tone.

Hidan raised his hands in surrender. "Oh, nothing… Just noticed that you weren't wearing your piece of shit mask, is all," Hidan said, crossing his arms over his chest. He smirked. "I see you took my fucking advice."

"I don't find it logical whatsoever to wear a mask and hood in a shower, idiot. And the _last _thing I would do is take advice from you," Kakuzu snapped.

"You are such a wimp! A fucking wimp!" Hidan yelled, standing and walking over to Kakuzu. "Why can't you realize that you don't look half bad?" Hidan said, poking his chest with his finger while looking him over. Kakuzu's shoulder-length brown hair was still slightly dripping. Hidan's eyes followed a droplet of water that trailed down his chin and neck, going down his chest while trying to escape the obstacles of stitches. Hidan did really like the stitches - and he wished Kakuzu wouldn't be so worried to show them. "Hell, you're pretty damn attractive, if you ask me!"

Kakuzu's eyes widened, as did Hidan's as he realized what he just said. Kakuzu's eyes then narrowed and he turned away, quickly throwing the hood and mask on. He faced Hidan again, and all Hidan could see was anger and hatred in his eyes. He crouched back a bit but still looked Kakuzu in the eyes, afraid of what might happen.

"You really have to mock me, don't you?" He said in a low and dangerous voice.

"No, 'Kuzu, I just-"

"Just get out! God, I don't want to hear your whiny bitch voice ever again!" Kakuzu yelled, motioning to the door. Hidan stared wide-eyed at Kakuzu, as if he didn't hear what he said at all. "You are so dense and stupid, aren't you," Kakuzu said quietly again. Hidan straightened and turned towards the door, grabbing his cloak and scythe on the way.

He placed his hand on the doorknob, stopping for a second and almost looking at Kakuzu. He shook his head to himself and walked out, slamming the door behind him, holding back tears at the same time.

**A/N: Here it is! :D Whew, this kinda took awhile. I already had it typed out, but I realized that there was a HUGE section missiong which I meant to put in but never got around to it! Hahah Would you believe I actually did research on this instead of my Biology project? Yeah I don't think my teacher will be stoked to hear that I wrote a story instead of HW. **

**Oh well. Screw that. **

**Anyway, I guess that's it. :) I hope this turned out okay... I know it can be worded a bit weird, but i try to get it all done right. If it doesn't make sense, PLEASE, message/review/yell at me and tell me so I can fix it. ;) See y'all later! Gotta finish the 3rd chapter!**


End file.
